Vulnerant omnes, ultima necat
by euphoria814
Summary: Sequel do Demonów, z Sarlinem tym razem w roli głównej


**tytuł: Vulnerant omnes, ultima necat / Wszystkie ranią, ostatnia zabija.**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **info: jest to kontynuacja opowiadania Demony, z którym należy się bezwzględnie zapoznać. / to bardzo bardzo odległa przyszłość z Sarlinem jako obserwatorem kolejnych czasów... mnóstwo OOC w tle**

 **N/A: Chciałam zadedykować to opowiadanie mojemu chłopakowi, który dzielnie zabrał się za Demony i przełyka snarry niczym gorzki syrop. Czyta jednak dalej. Pewnie nie powinnam zabierać się za pisanie kontynuacji, ponieważ drugie części podobno są gorsze od pierwszych, ale nie wiem jak wy - ja nie mogłam pogodzić się ze śmiercią własnej postaci. Zapraszam wszystkich, ponieważ chociaż nie będzie tutaj za wiele snarry i z zasady ten tekst nie będzie miał pairingu - jednak mieszkanie w głosie dociekliwego Sarlina będzie miało swoje profity xD Mam nadzieję xD**

* * *

Sarlin ocknął się ze świadomością, że coś jest nie tak. Przeczucie było równie silne, co ból w jego klatce piersiowej. Spojrzał w dół na swoją potarganą koszulę, na której wciąż widniały charakterystyczne krople czegoś, co zapewne kiedyś miało być jego własną krwią.  
Początkowo był ogłupiały. Nie pamiętał dokładnie gdzie jest. Okolica wydawała się mu obca, a równie dobrze mogła być to rosyjska tundra, co Czarny Las w Niemczech. Mrok wydawał się nieprzenikniony. Gęste korony drzew tak skutecznie odcinały światło słoneczne od niższych partii lasu, że nie był pewien czy to dzień czy noc.  
Wziął głębszy wdech, chcąc się uspokoić. Tak długo podróżował z miejsca na miejsce, że tak naprawdę nie wiedział nawet jaki to rok. Jego ubranie wyglądało na dość nowoczesne i część wspomnień zaczęła wracać. Tę tunikę na przykład kupował z Severusem, a Harry został zaatakowany w Hogsmeade.  
Zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien być martwy. Albo martwy na tyle na ile mógł być ktoś z jego stażem na tym świecie.  
Obmacał swoje obolałe ciało, a potem podźwignął się, ponieważ tuż za nim powinien znajdować się element całego zła tego świata. Przestrzeń za nim była jednak nieprzyjemnie pusta. Wyczuwał całą moc, która uwolniła uwięzione zło i nie mógł przestać drżeć.  
Zakazany Las wchłonął ich zapewne bardzo szybko, aby dzieci nie musiały oglądać ich obu z okien szkoły. Istniała szansa, że nikt nie wiedział o tym, że walka dalej trwała. Nie docenił Śmierciożerców i mieli ponieść za to konsekwencje teraz, gdy sądził, że jego droga naprawdę dobiegła końca.  
Nie wiedział jak tym tłukom udało się dotrzeć do jego zamku lub jakim cudem odnaleźli artefakt tak silny, by przerwać magię tak pierwotną. Tak doskonałą. Czuł, że Harry osiągnął mistrzostwo zakładając zaklęcie z pozoru tak proste, a jednak skomplikowane do granic możliwości. Nie do przerwania.  
Nie mógł się jednak teraz nad tym zastanawiać.  
Jedyne co należało zrobić to powiadomić Severusa i Harry'ego. To oni obaj byli w tej chwili w największym niebezpieczeństwie.

Przedarł się przez gęste sieci pajęcze, ale z radością zauważył, że nie stracił swojego wampirzego powabu. Stworzenia, które wyczuwał wokół siebie, bały się go. Wyczuwały w nim drapieżnika ostatniego ogniwa. Harry zamroził go w czasie, nie pozwalając mu odejść. Nie umarł zatem, a jego wampirze moce chociaż tak mocno uszczuplone, musiały poradzić sobie z raną. Może klątwa ponownie odzyskała swoje pełne działanie albo zmodyfikowała się pod utalentowanymi palcami Harry'ego, który wplótł go w swoją nieskończoną magię.  
Sralin czuł, że chłopak nie tylko sięgnął po jego magię, ale też jego jestestwo. Sens całego jego życia, jego marzenia i dążenia. Cały trud, który włożył w to, aby wszyscy trzej znaleźli się wtedy i tam, kończąc szaleństwo, które rozpoczął.  
Jak wiele takich szans miał? Ponad siedemset lat starał się dojść do tego punktu. I nie wiedział czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek uda mu się to osiągnąć.  
Szczerze wątpił, aby ktokolwiek poza nim wiedział jak należało potraktować każdego możliwego Czarnego Pana. Niewymowni ukrywali tak wiele prawd, że trudno było zrozumieć prawidła, którymi rządziły się współczesne czasy. To Historia dawała im wiedzę, a ona była doskonale zakłamana.  
Sam postarał się zatrzeć po sobie tak wiele śladów jak mógł, ale ujawnił się w tym stuleciu przed aktualnym Czarnym Panem i jeden z jego tak zwanych zwolenników musiał się zainteresować przypadkowym wampirem. Może nawet ten sam, któremu połamał kości twarzy, zostawiając mu bliznę na całe życie. Które zapewne trwało krótko.  
Nie wiedział jak zakończyła się bitwa, ale ten, który miał władzę, został jej pozbawiony, więc kwestią czasu było wyłapanie pozostałych jego zwolenników. Jeśli Niewymowni nie wzięliby w tym udziału, Zakon Feniksa zapewne poradził sobie z nimi w ciągu tygodni. Łańcuch bywał bezużyteczny, gdy chociaż jedno ogniwo było pęknięte. Oni rozerwali całość tak brutalnie jak tylko było to możliwe.  
Wciąż czuł dumę, ponieważ to on nauczył chłopca. To on skłonił Severusa do zaufania Harry'emu, do otwarcia się na Gryfona, który był inny niż wszyscy. Sam zresztą nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na standardowych ludzi. Na tych czarodziejów, którzy nie mogli popisać się talentem czy specyficznym sposobem myślenia. Cenił otwarte umysły jak Założycielka jego Domu przed laty.  
Zakazany Las w końcu przerzedził się. Sarlin był trochę zaskoczony, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że stali o wiele bliżej szkoły, gdy Niewymowny wyprowadził Harry'ego na pewną śmierć. Mógłby przysiąc, że widział brzeg jeziora, gdy jego oczy zamknęły się po raz ostatni. Wsłuchiwał się w śpiew magii. Słowa Harry'ego były niczym muzyka dla jego uszu, chociaż chłopak zapewne nie mówił niczego bardzo skupiony na zadaniu, które powierzył mu ślepy los. Fortuna równie pozbawiona zmysłów jak ta, która prowadziła jego samego przez ostatnie wieki jego egzystencji.  
Stanął w pełnym świetle wschodzącego słońca i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że po zamku nie ma ani śladu. Przełknął ślinę, ponieważ wiedział, że budowla jest nienanoszalna. Gdyby magia pozostawiła go wampirem, a odebrała mu moc, byłaby to najbardziej bolesna ironia losu. Jednak Las wydawał mu się całkiem realny. I dostrzegł jednorożca czy dwa. Ogromne pająki na pewno nie żyły w mugolskich brytyjskich lasach.  
Wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i z ulgą spostrzegł słabe światełko na końcu jego palca wskazującego. Zaklęcie nie było silne, ale czuł się wyczerpany od chwili gdy otworzył oczy. Moc zapewne miała wracać do niego w czasie.  
Hogwart nie pojawił się przed jego oczami. Stanął nawet na miejscu, w którym dawniej była brama i odwrócił się przerażony faktem, że Zakazany Las powiększył swoje terytorium prawie pod wejście do Hogsmeade. Moc Voldemorta, magia skażona jego złymi intencjami musiała objąć tak wielki teren, że nauczanie w jej pobliżu nie było bezpieczne.  
Nie przemyślał tego, gdy prowadził Harry'ego. Czy jednak mieli inne wyjście?  
Źródło tak szczególnej mocy jakim był Hogwart, musiało oczyścić się pewnego dnia. Strata byłaby zapewne nieodżałowana, ale nie był to jedyny zamek w tej części Szkocji. Nawet rodzina Roweny posiadała więcej niż jedną lokację, a ta została wybrana ze względu na możliwość założenia niewielkiej osady dla rodzin dzieci. Czarodziejów, którzy uciekli przed prześladowaniami i tak bardzo bali się spuścić z oka jedyne swoje pociechy.  
Zastanawiał się jedynie kto podjął decyzję o usunięciu zamku z powierzchni ziemi. Budowla tego typu przesiąknięta była magią pokoleniową i czerpała z każdego z poprzednich dyrektorów. Nie było bezpieczniejszego miejsca na świecie niż to, które zamieszkiwano tak długo i tak korzystano z jego magii tak ekspansywnie. Każde zaklęcie wyryło swój ślad w tych kamieniach. Każdy czar zostawił sygnaturę maga, który go rzucił. Hogwart stawał się silniejszy co dnia, co lekcję, co pokolenie, które wymieniało się i przynosiło z sobą świeżość i młodość.  
Prawdziwą katastrofą była strata tego wszystkiego.  
Sarlin westchnął, gładząc mokrą trawę. Nie nosiła śladów krwi. Nie wyczuwał walki, więc Zakazany Las musiał pochłonąć cały teren bitwy. Może dlatego drzewa tak bardzo zarosły okolicę.  
Zwrócił się w stronę Hogsmeade i westchnął, ponieważ kolejna z jego podróży zaczynała się, gdy w zakrwawionym ubraniu i bez grosza przy duszy musiał przebyć dość długą drogę. Nie wiedział gdzie Severus i Harry mogli teraz przebywać, ale po tak spektakularnym zwycięstwie zapewne każdy miał imię Pottera na ustach, więc nie bał się, iż nie dostanie wskazówek. Musiał tylko doprowadzić się do porządku, aby nie wymierzono w jego stronę różdżek. W tej chwili nie był pewien czy byłby w stanie się skutecznie obronić, a zapewne małe czarodziejskie miasteczko pełne było patroli.  
Prześlizgnął się obrzeżami, czując się coraz pewniej we własnej skórze. Wampir w nim odżywał i zaczynał powoli łaknąć krwi. Wyczuwał najpierw jej zapach, a dopiero potem ludzi, którzy mijali jego kryjówkę. Musiał się pożywić, zanim zmieniłby ubranie, ponieważ zaczynał sądzić, iż to będzie bardzo niechlujny posiłek. Dawno już jego kły same nie wysuwały się bez kontroli jego woli.  
Warknął pod nosem, gdy zobaczył aurorski patrol. Ich stroje wyglądały na całkiem nowy krój. Może tym razem miały nie krępować im ruchów w walce. Nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego nosili te długie peleryny doczepione do kołnierzy. Zawijali się w nie jak naleśniki i najczęściej właśnie na aurorów polował w pierwszych wiekach, gdy uczył się tak podchodzić czarodziejów, aby nie zapamiętali go lub nie mogli rozpoznać jego twarzy.  
Szkolił technikę pożywiania się całymi eonami. Doprowadził do tego, że stała się sztuką.  
Teraz jednak był zbyt słaby, aby bawić się w podchody. Nie sądził, aby skutecznie udało mu się podejść kogokolwiek – łaknienie krwi rozpraszało go. Może nawet nie mógłby wyczyścić skutecznie pamięci swojej ofierze.  
Obszedł budynek wokół, gdy poczuł, że w alejce obok ktoś zatrzymał się niepewnie. W jego nozdrza uderzył słaby zapach tytoniu. Jego ofiara miała smakować tabaką i dymem. Nigdy nie lubił wędzonej krwi, chociaż pewnie powinien uważać ją za rarytas.  
Jednym skokiem dopadł do mężczyzny, powalając go na ziemię, a potem wbił w niego kły, zasłaniając jego usta ręką. Czarodziej nie próbował się nawet bronić, więc westchnął z ulgą, gdy cudowny życiodajny napój rozlał się w jego ustach. Miał ochotę jęknąć, bo nie było nic bardziej intymniejszego. Pewnie Severus nie zgodziłby się z nim. Twierdziłby, że legilimencja jest wszystkim i daje wszystko. Harry niczym Gryfon, którym był, broniłby miłości.  
Sarlin we własnych ustach jednak czuł miłość tego mężczyzny do kobiety, która go nie kochała, ponieważ w tej samej krwi znajdowała się też dobrze znajoma gorycz. Gdyby skupił się mocniej, poznałby jego myśli, ponieważ w ten sposób czarodziej nie mógł się bronić przed inwazją w swój umysł.  
Sarlin jednak wiedział, że mężczyzna nie boi się. A przynajmniej jego strach zniknął. Początkowo tak był, ale może pomylił go z zaskoczeniem. To zdarzało mu się czasem.  
\- Mhmmmsmm – wymruczał czarodziej, śliniąc jego rękę.  
Sarlin zamarł, ponieważ normalną reakcją w takiej sytuacji byłby wrzask albo błaganie o litość. W tej kwestii nie grała płeć. Chociaż kobiety częściej podejmowały walkę, podczas gdy mężczyźni skamleli o życie.  
Odsunął dłoń i powstrzymał chęć wytarcia jej o koszulę.  
\- Mogłeś zapytać. Nie daję się podgryzać nieznajomym – powiedział czarodziej i wydawał się urażony.  
Sarlin wiedział, że musi wyglądać jak idiota.  
\- Zapytać? – upewnił się, że dobrze słyszy.  
\- Tego chyba wymaga kultura – stwierdził czarodziej, spoglądając na niego krzywo.  
Mężczyzna przyłożył palce do ran na szyi i próbował zasklepić je krótkim zaklęciem, ale krew dalej ściekała delikatnym strumieniem.  
\- Co jest? – zdziwił się.  
Wyglądało na to, że bardziej zaskoczony był faktem, iż rana nie goiła się, niż tym, iż został napadnięty w alejce. Wydawało się, że to nie pierwszy raz zaleczał podobne skaleczenie, ale Sarlin nie potrafił zrozumieć, co to oznaczało.  
\- Ja ją zaleczę – powiedział bardzo ostrożnie Sarlin.  
Przyłożył własne palce do szyi mężczyzny wciąż zszokowany, że ten w ogóle pozwala mu na taki kontakt. Krótka nić magii związała skórę i po ugryzieniu miało nie pozostać nawet śladu.  
\- Powinieneś pytać ludzi o licencję. Skąd jesteś? – zainteresował się czarodziej.  
\- Licencję? – Sarlin nie zrozumiał.  
\- Bawisz się w powtarzanie po mnie? – prychnął mężczyzna. – Licencję na karmienie was. Nie każdy w naszym społeczeństwie to robi. Jesteś z Norwegii? Słyszałem, że tam panuje totalna tolerancja. No i wyglądasz na Norwega.  
Sarlin zamarł. Rozejrzał się wokół, ponieważ ewidentnie świat ruszył do przodu, a on po raz pierwszy został w tyle.  
\- Jest nas więcej? – zainteresował się. niemal od razu.  
Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że mógłby nie być jedynym. Może Severus i Harry odnaleźli innych i dali im lepszy start.  
\- Raczej – stwierdził mężczyzna, a potem spojrzał w dół na jego koszulę i jego oczy zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki. – Miałeś jakiś wypadek? Wezwać Uzdrowicieli?  
\- Jestem nieśmiertelny – odparł Sarlin spokojnie, wiąż zastanawiając się jak daleko to wszystko poszło.  
Równie dobrze mogło zmienić się również ugrupowanie polityczne. Może Niewymowni nie przejęli jednak władzy jak martwił się początkowo. Może zlikwidowano ich za niesubordynację Weasleya i za sam fakt, że mogli zniweczyć jego wielowiekowe starania.  
Tak wizja była piękna, ale Niewymowni byli nieśmiertelni. Wątpił, aby pozwolili jakiemuś dekretowi ograniczyć swoją działalność. Przegrupowaliby się, utajnili, ale nie zniknęli całkiem.  
Należało być ostrożnym i jak najszybciej odnaleźć kogoś znajomego.  
\- Gdzie teraz uczą się uczniowie? – spytał spokojnie i starał się nawet uśmiechnąć.  
Może czarodziej wziąłby go od biedy za kogoś z wymiany zagranicznej.  
\- Alnwick – odparł krótko tamten. – Jeśli zmierzasz w tamtym kierunku to wciąż odchodzą stąd pociągi – dodał.  
Sarlin uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie nie wiedział czy Severus dalej kontynuował nauczanie. Mistrz Eliksirów nigdy nie ukrywał, że nienawidził młodocianych idiotów równie mocno co swojego tak zwanego Pana. Harry mógłby podążyć za nim. Gryfon był lojalny i szalony, a to stanowiło niebezpieczną kombinację.  
\- Nie wiesz gdzie w najbliższym czasie będzie Harry Potter? – spytał Sarlin z nadzieją, że wciąż odbywały się jakieś bale ministerialne albo odczyty.  
Oczy mężczyzny zmrużyły się podejrzliwie, a potem kąciki jego ust drgnęły.  
\- Pewnie na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka, gdzie jest pochowany od ponad dwustu lat – parsknął czarodziej, jakby to był genialny żart.  
Sarlin przełknął głośno ślinę.  
\- Nie żyją? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Który mamy rok, człowieku? – warknął, chwytając czarodzieja za kołnierz.  
\- Dwa tysiące trzysta dwudziesty pierwszy – powiedział tamten.  
Sarlin puścił jego płaszcz i zaczął spazmatycznie wciągać powietrze do płuc.


End file.
